Especial: ¡Feliz día del Royai!
by Arann
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz día del Royai! (Espero no haberme equivocado de fecha) He estado un poco inactiva, por no decir muerta, pero no quería fallar en un día así, por eso les traigo este One-shot especial para la fecha, espero les guste y se diviertan un rato ;P. ¡Feliz día!


**Hola a todos y ¡Feliz día del Royai! Bueno, según investigué es por estas fechas, y yo marqué en mi calendario este día así que… ¡Ah! También me disculpo por no dar señales de vida todo este tiempo (pero es que estoy en exámenes finales y quiero que me vaya bien) por eso mismo me dije: "No puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer un pequeño especial por este día" y así fue como surgió este pequeño One-shot improvisado. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Día del Royai.**

-¡Teniente!- dijo el Coronel Mustang en forma de berrinche-

-¿Qué sucede Coronel?- le respondió sin perturbarse-

-¡Quiero café!-

La Teniente se levantó tranquilamente con dirección a la cafetera; eran ya las 11:00 PM y ambos seguían trabajando, obviamente, por culpa del Coronel que se comportó como un niño toda la semana y no hizo su trabajo; y aun faltaban unos documentos extensos que el Coronel debía revisar y firmar para entregarlos el día siguiente. Con los ojos entreabiertos la Teniente preparó dos tazas de café como solía hacerlo normalmente, al dejar una en el escritorio del Coronel pudo ver claramente las manchas negras que tenía debajo de cada ojo "Es un desperdicio de belleza" pensó, y con la misma tranquilidad volvió a sentarse en su silla para adelantar los trabajos del día siguiente. Ella también estaba cansada y se notaba pues con frecuencia se sostenía la frente con una mano y cerraba los ojos.

-Teniente, si quiere vaya a su casa, le prometo que terminaré todo esto-

-No, estoy bien, además, su palabra no me garantiza nada cuando se trata de papeleo-

El Coronel bajó la cabeza fingiendo decepción, pero en realidad se sentía más cómodo con la Teniente allí presente, aunque eso le parecía egoísta, como siempre, por su irresponsabilidad ella también se veía afectada, y el no podía dormir… una crueldad.

Mientras firmaba el documento que tenía en su mesa, desvió la mirada para tomar un sorbo de café, pero antes de tomar la taza, reparó en una fecha que estaba marcada en su calendario.

-Teniente, ¿qué fecha es hoy?- dijo sin despegar los ojos del calendario-

-11 de junio, señor-

-Ah, gracias-

Sin preguntar nada más, pero con algo en mente, tomó un rápido sorbo de la taza y continuó trabajando, pero con un poco más de energía.

Lograron terminar todo antes del amanecer; con pereza, el Coronel se puso de píe y estiró su espalda, al mismo tiempo la Teniente ordenó un poco su escritorio, y tomó los papeles que acababa de revisar.

-Puede ir a casa Coronel, estos son para hoy en la tarde, descanse un rato, pero que no se le vaya a olvidar venir a trabajar- dijo con indiferencia poniendo los papeles en el escritorio del Coronel-

-Esta bien- desde cuando una Teniente le da ordenes a su Coronel, pensó, pero no quería buscar problemas- Usted también debería dormir un poco, si no lo hace, podría perder la eficiencia- dijo con un tono burlista-

-Me iré cuando acabe de revisar esto último, y pediré un día de mis vacaciones, ¿esta bien?- dijo somnolienta-

-¿Eh? Si pero, no piensa pedirlo hoy ¿o sí?-

-Sí, en eso pensaba ¿hay algún inconveniente?-

-Eh… no, nada, solo déjeme la solicitud por escrito antes de irse-

-Esta bien, la dejaré en su escritorio, descanse Coronel-

Eso fue lo último que dijeron, al parecer él era el único ingenuo que aún lo recordaba, pero ¿que podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo, no era tan importante. El Coronel caminaba pensativo hacia su casa cuando comenzó a llover "debí traer el carro" pensó sin apurarse, nada ganaba con correr porque ya estaba mojado, así que siguió su camino con lentitud. Al llegar a su casa se tiró en el mueble sin siquiera secarse y se quedó dormido, "¿Cómo puede no recordarlo?".

A la mañana siguiente… bueno casi a la hora del almuerzo, el Coronel logró separar los parpados, al hacerlo, inmediatamente notó que se había contagiado de gripa, por un fuerte estornudo que lo desoriento por un momento, y de por sí llegaría tarde al trabajo, que pésimo día.

A duras penas logró llegar manejando hasta el cuartel, y con mayor esfuerzo logró llegar a su oficina.

-¡Co… coronel! ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Havoc al darse cuenta del demacrado rostro del Coronel-

-Estoy enfermo, no he dormido, no he comido y traigo la ropa húmeda- dijo con tono de protesta-

-Pero si quien se lo busco fue usted- dijo Breda, pero se retracto al notar la cara de demonio que le puso su superior-

-¿¡Dónde esta la Teniente!?- gritó el Coronel frustrado-

-¡Ah sí! Antes de irse dijo que le recordara lo de la solicitud de vacación- dijo Havoc señalando una hoja en el escritorio del Coronel-

-Ah… ¿porqué tengo tan mala suerte?-

-¿Mm? ¿Dijo algo Coronel?-

La respuesta fue negativa, ese día trataría de sobrevivir sin la Teniente ¡Y en las peores condiciones posibles! Pero después de eso recordó que la Teniente se quedó en la oficina, y que si se encontró con Havoc, es probable que hasta hace poco siguiese trabajando, sin duda se sentía como todo un egoísta, deprimido y enfermo, se sentó en su silla y firmó la solicitud de Riza… hace tanto tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre; inmediatamente, al pensar eso, miró su calendario.

-Havoc ¿Qué fecha es hoy?-

-12 de junio, señor-

-Ah, gracias-

Con determinación agarró el lápiz y se puso a revisar, cuanto papel se le pusiese enfrente, después de un rato tenia la mitad del trabajo hecho, todos se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez con la que firmaba y leía, nunca lo habían visto así ¿Acaso sucedía algo especial, o solo era desesperación por irse a casa?

Por arte de magia, presentó el papeleo faltante al General Gruman justo a tiempo, pues ya estaba atardeciendo, con eso hecho ya podía ir a su casa a dormir, pero había algo que quería hacer antes. Compró unas cuantas cosas en una tienda de regalos y pidió que se las empacaran de una forma presentable, después de eso, corrigió su rumbo hacia la casa de la Teniente, y estuvo a punto de tener un accidente automovilístico por dormirse al volante, pero aún si ella no lo recordaba, él si, y se lo haría saber ignorando todo el malestar físico y emocional que sentía.

-En verdad es terrible- dijo para si mismo, ¿Cómo podía ella olvidar algo así, y pedir esas vacaciones como si nada?-

Unos minutos después, cuando todavía era visible la luz del día, desde su auto, observó como la Teniente volvía a casa después de hacer unas compras y de dar un paseo con Black Hayate, con que eso hacia en un día libre, pensó antes de bajarse y saludarla.

-Hola Teniente-

-¿Coronel? ¿No debería estar trabajando?- le dijo con desconfianza-

-No, no te preocupes, terminé mi trabajo antes de venir aquí- dijo seguido de un estornudo que logró bloquear con su pañuelo humedecido por la lluvia-

-Bien, le creo, pero ¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-Toma- dijo entregándole lo que compró en la tienda- ¡Felicidades!-

-¿…? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la Teniente confundida mientras sostenía las cosas-

-Es el aniversario número trece, del día en que nos conocimos- dijo un poco molesto ante la indiferencia de Riza-

-¿Número trece? ¿No querrá decir catorce?- dijo dándole una de las bolsas que traía consigo- ¡Felicidades!-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿No creerá que lo olvide, o sí?- dijo sonriendo-

-Esto… ¡Gracias!- dijo tomando la bolsa- ¿Qué es?-

Cuando abrió la bolsa no pudo aguantarse las ganas de regañar a la Teniente, pero se relajó y le preguntó:

-Teniente ¿Qué significa esto? Mi concepto de regalo, es un poco más estético que esto-

-Lo sé, preferí regalarle algo de utilidad para variar, por eso las bebidas energizantes y la secadora- le respondió más sonriente todavía-

-Ah… ok, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta- dijo un poco decepcionado-

-Sí, pero, si quiere podemos comer el pastel que encargue hoy en la mañana para usted-

-Jajajajaja- rio el Coronel tapándose la cara- ¡En verdad me engañaste Hawkeye! ¡Eres mala!-

-No, solo es que se lo merecía por hacerme trabajar las 24 horas- dijo sacando sus llaves-

-Eh… sí, lo siento, je je-

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo para el día de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y que no me haya equivocado de fecha (si es así perdónenme), bueno, les deseo un feliz 12 de junio, día del Royai.**

 **Me despido, y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
